The Cave
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: When Yellow is diagnosed with cancer, and has a baby on the way, can she stay alive long enough to deliver it? And how is Red taking all of this? In a search for health and happiness, true love shows itself to be mighty. Cancer fic. Baby Fic. SpecialShipping. Oneshot. Red and Yellow are married. T for some awkward words. NOT TRAGEDY! Please read! First PokeSpe fic! Happy New Year!


**A/N: Well, THIS has been stuck in my head for about a day. XD I got this idea while my sister and I were watching "Something Borrowed" together. ****THIS IS NOT A "SOMETHING BORROWED" PARODY.**** That wouldn't work out anyway. It would end up being a Feelingshipping fic, and this is DEFINITELY SpecialShipping. **

**No no no. If you've seen the movie, you would have spotted that adorable scene that lasts about three seconds: There's one scene with a girl and a guy dancing together, and the girl has short hair and is pregnant. It inspired me to make this. :)**

**WARNING 1:**** I am NOT a cancer expert. I only know what I read in ****The Fault in Our Stars**** by John Green, the stuff from the movie "Step Mom," and some things I looked up.**

**WARNING 2:**** I am never certain about pregnancy. XD So many women act so many different ways when their pregnant. Having never BEEN pregnant, I wouldn't have any idea whatsoever how it feels. The closest I've ever been to experiencing the feelings that go on during pregnancy would be a period. Hahaha**

**WARNING 3:**** I'm only on Chapter 117 PokeSpe. SpecialShipping is my OTP, so...yeah. XD And I figured this idea would fit them. BUT I'VE NEVER WRITTEN A POKESPE FIC BEFORE...so bare with me. ****WARNING 4:**** I'm trying my hardest to write correctly. I got a new laptop because my old one had a virus, so I don't have Microsoft Word, or even NOTEPAD on here. I'm typing this all from an e-mail composition page. XD So, please, bare with me here. Please don't flip out at me if my grammar is off, or my spelling isn't completely accurate. **

**Thanks for reading the above! Constructive criticism is helpful, but I really, REALLY love hearing what you like about fics. :3 It helps more than you think.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do NOT own Pokémon Special. It all belongs to Kusaka. If I owned it...I don't know. XD I'm just going to start the story.**

**-\[=]/-**

She couldn't believe it. The doctor tried his best to look her in the eye, but her head was facing downward. She only came in for a check-up...and now it turned into a brutal reality. She clenched her fists tightly and held her mouth agape. She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't. What was she going to tell her husband? What was she going to do about their life plans? More importantly...how long would she have to live?

"Are you okay, Misses-?" The doctor began, but he was cut off almost instantly.

"I'm fine," Yellow answered, lifting her head up high to reveal a sad grin.

The doctor was astounded. Most patients cried when they heard the news...but this one didn't. Honestly, Yellow couldn't bring herself to cry. She couldn't. She attempted to cry at the news, but she couldn't do it. She was unable to bawl at the fact that she was so sick.

"It's kind of funny, isn't it?" she stated, not removing that upset grin from her face. "The Healer has cancer."

**-\[=]/-**

Yellow silently walked home. She was to start chemotherapy immediately. However, she refused to start until Red knew. She hoped he would react well to the news. Of course, cancer isn't a topic that sparks a smile upon people's faces, but she still held that hope that he would find some good in the situation.

She arrived to their house. They'd been married for two years already, which made her the happiest she could ever be. She stood in front of her door for what seemed like hours. She didn't know whether or not to enter. She just wanted to be okay. If she was healthy, then she wouldn't have to tell Red that she could die soon. However, she took a deep breath, and accepted reality. Yellow sauntered into the house, waiting for the worst.

"Are you home?" Red called from the kitchen.

"Y-Yes," she accidentally stammered. She was shaking.

He walked to the living room of their tiny home. Upon seeing his wife, he couldn't help but grin. He pulled her toward him and trapped her in a hug. She smiled sadly, thinking "this could be the last hug...". He noticed she wasn't hugging him back as quickly as usual. He pulled away from her and cocked a brow. Noticing her incredibly small smile, he gave her his next question.

"How'd the check-up go?"

She looked up at him. She couldn't bear seeing him upset. She just couldn't. However, she swallowed lightly and looked him dead in the eye.

"Not as well as you might think," she stated. She grabbed his hand in hers and continued speaking, "the doctor said that...that I..."

"You what?" he asked quietly.

She could hear the hurt in his voice. Yellow squeezed his hand tightly and told him, "...I have leukemia."

She waited and waited and waited for a response. He just stared at her. She expected him to smile and say "Hey, we'll get through this!" or hug her tightly to him and say, "Aw, Yellow, you'll be fine! You're a fighter!" Yellow wanted him to make her feel better. She was dying for goodness sake. Before her eyes-for the first time-she saw Red bite his lip angrily, and tears well up in his eyes. He did hug her tightly to him, but he wept on her shoulder. He couldn't even think of letting her see him cry. And that was all it took for Yellow. She felt something wet on her cheek.

Lightly tapping the liquid on her face, she observed it. It was a teardrop. She had started crying. It turned out that seeing Red cry, was enough to make her cry. And that was worse than any sickness.

**-\[=]/-**

A while passed and Yellow was scheduled to begin chemotherapy. Red went to the doctor with her, where he listened intently, trying to figure out any cure he could based on just words. He had no knowledge of cancer...other than the fact that his wife had it.

"See, you just wear this for a bit," the doctor told Yellow as he hooked up a small device-it reminded her of a heart monitor-to her, "and it should help you get better sooner."

"Well, should I stay in the hospital?" Yellow inquired.

"For a night or two, yes," he stated, "but if you're reacting well, you may go home afterwards."

"And..." Red began, but then paused. After a second, he spoke again, "how long will she have to get chemotherapy?"

"Until she's better," the doctor answered. "Is that alright, ma'am?"

"So long as Red can stay with me," Yellow replied softly.

The doctor smiled at them both.

"Of course he can."

**-\[=]/-**

"You know," Yellow told Red that night in the hospital, "you can go visit Green and Blue if you like. I'm getting sleepy anyway."

"It's fine," he responded hurriedly. "I like staying with you."

Yellow was so tiny that she only took up a small portion of her hospital bed. She told Red earlier that night that he was allowed to share the bed with her. At first, he declined, thinking he would only maker her uncomfortable. However, when he saw the hurt in her eyes that he didn't want to share, he quickly took his half of the bed. Now they were lying down, hand-in-hand, looking at the ceiling.

"Does it hurt?" Red asked.

"No," she answered, shaking her head lightly, "but I feel weaker than usual."

"Oh."

They stayed silent for a while. Yellow closed her eyes and squeezed his hand. Red snapped his head in her direction, watching her breathe easily and rest her eyes. She giggled softly for a minute, which made him smirk.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I just thought-" she paused in order to giggle again, "-I'm going to look like I did when you met me."

"What?" he asked.

"You know," she smiled, pointing to her hair, "this will be gone soon. I'll look like a boy again."

"Oh, that," he chuckled. "Yellow, you never looked like a boy. You were too feminine in the face. Honestly, I figured you were a girl until everybody started using boy suffixes and pronouns to tell me about you."

"Really?" she blinked incredulously.

"Mhm," he laughed. "So, believe me, when you lose your hair, it will just remind me of when I saw you for the first time."

After a soft smile, Yellow promptly fell asleep. Red smiled when he witnessed this. He took a string of her blonde locks, twirling it around his finger. He did love her hair. But if she had to lose it to feel better...

He released her hand, looping his arms cautiously around her waist, and settled his head atop her own.

...then so be it.

**-\[=]/-**

It took a while for Yellow's hair to fall out. But when it was gone...it was gone. She came home to Red one day, with a bald head and an anxious smile. She didn't know what he'd think. Yes, with short hair, she would look like she did the first day he met her, but...she was bald. Yellow was almost terrified that he'd hate it, but she knew better than that.

"I'm back," she called.

Red came out of their room and saw her. She had adorable honey-colored eyes, and a nice dress that she changed into at the hospital. And she made her old hat cover her head so he wouldn't be horrified by what she felt was unappealing. He approached her, removed her hat, and smiled.

"You look beautiful."

And she smiled.

"Listen..." she began. "I don't want you to be worried about me like this. I'm still the same, I just have cancer."

"Yeah, I know," Red nodded. "Where are you going with this?"

"Well...I just..." Yellow looked downward for a moment, brushing her right forearm with her left hand. She awkwardly shifted her weight and looked up at him. "If you _showed_ me that you still loved me-which I know you do! You calling me beautiful while I'm bald proves it!-then I would just love that. Because, you know, when we got married, we used to always-"

He interrupted her with a kiss, which caught her off guard. She smiled into it, and kissed him back as he lifted her from the ground. He halted their kiss for a moment in order to smirk.

"I think I know where you're going with this," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

She laughed, which caused him to beam at her. They continued their love as often as they could.

**-\[=]/-**

A year had passed and Yellow was due for another check-up. She knew the procedure by now. Tell the doctors she already had cancer, and look for other things that could be wrong. Telling people of her condition was second-nature by now. Of course, Red still cringed at the word. He hated what his wife was going through, but she was getting used to it by now.

She remembered telling the other Dex-Holders about it. Blue about cried, and hugged Yellow close to her, effusing to let go. Green expressed that he was terribly sorry, as did the other boys, for they didn't know how to react. However, the girls all knew how to act perfectly. Each one of them hugged Yellow and cried all over her. She couldn't help but smile at the memory. Although the boys didn't know what to do or say, they still made her feel loved. Green especially showed how heartbroken he was over it. He took her hand, patted it, and told her that he would help her at any chance she needed him, too. Yellow giggled-he acted just like a brother to her.

"Yellow," the doctor called.

She stood up and entered the room.

"How are you today, ma'am?" the doctor asked. "Are you eating your fruits and vegetables?"

"Like crazy," she smiled.

"That's good to hear," she giggled, checking something off on her chart. "Now, I'm going to run a few tests, okay? Be perfectly calm."

"I will," Yellow nodded.

The doctor checked her heartbeat, looked in her eyes and ears, stuck a popsicle stick down her throat, and ran other tests. Now came the fun part. Yellow loved talking about how she felt. She didn't know why, but it was her favorite part at the doctor's.

"Well, I've been throwing up a lot for the past three months," Yellow stated, "and I hadn't done that before. Is it a late sign of leukemia, or...?"

"Throwing up?" the doctor queried. Yellow nodded. "Hold on one second."

The doctor turned around, grabbed something, and handed it to Yellow. It was a small cup. The doctor instructed her that the bathroom was down the hall and to the right. Yellow got the message, and was on her way to go take a urine test. After relieving herself, she scurried back to the room and handed the cup to the doctor. She told Yellow to wait while she ran the test. Yellow nodded, and waited patiently. The doctor came back within five minutes.

"Yellow, we have fabulous news!" the doctor announced. "You're pregnant!"

Yellow stopped breathing for a second. Pregnant? _Pregnant?_ How could she be pregnant? She had cancer. She thought she and her husband could...you-know...as often as they wanted without having to worry about pregnancy. Then again, she figured since she still bled every month, it obviously still meant she was fertile. While she was increasingly frightened by the news, something bubbled up in her, and she absolutely beamed.

"I'm pregnant?" Yellow queried. She bounced up and down with a grin. "I'm pregnant! I need to go tell my husband!"

She leapt off the table, but before she could leave, the doctor halted her, giving her a slip of paper.

"Remember, this doesn't excuse your leukemia," she told Yellow seriously. "Go see your doctor as soon as possible and ask him about this, okay?"

"Yes ma'am," Yellow nodded, taking the slip of paper, "and thank you!"

**-\[=]/-**

Yellow and Red were at the hospital, talking to Yellow's cancer doctor. He told her that she was certainly able to have a child. This caused her to bite her lip, because she figured she would scream in happiness if she didn't stop herself.

"However," the doctor stated, "there is some bad news."

"What is it?" Red inquired quickly.

"Nothing will happen to the baby, will it?" Yellow asked in fear. "Is it okay?"

"The baby is fine; perfectly healthy, actually," the doctor stated. The couple sighed in relief. "However, due to recent studies, nobody is sure how chemotherapy affects the fetus. So, we may have to cease chemotherapy for the next six months. But the moment the child comes out, you need to come back here immediately in order to start chemotherapy again."

"I'll stop chemotherapy for a while, then," Yellow announced.

"Very well."

Yellow handed her chemotherapy box to the doctor, who took it, put it in a bag, wrote "YELLOW" on it, and shut it in a drawer.

"I'll be right back," the doctor said.

Upon his departure, Red looked up at his wife. She was worried that he might be anxious over this. After just silently watching her, he held his hand against her abdomen. With a faint smile, he began speaking.

"If I had known that you might get pregnant-"

"Don't talk like that, Red," she interrupted. "I asked."

"Yeah, but I accepted," he sighed. "I didn't know you'd get pregnant and have to stop chemotherapy."

"It's only for a few months," she giggled. "It'll all turn out for the best. Don't you worry."

He kept his hand on her stomach as he stood up to kiss her on the forehead. This caused her to giggle lightly, and make him genuinely smile.

**-\[=]/-**

Two months passed, and Yellow's hair was already growing back. It came in short patches during the first month, which looked odd. Her scalp seemed like it was growing a beard. However, it was now down to mid-ear. She was informed that-because it was so thin-playing with it, patting it too hard, or brush it harshly could make it fall out too easily. However, she didn't care. She played with her hair all day long. And when she went to sleep, Red loved running his hand through her blonde locks.

One night, though, Yellow was fast asleep, and Red was up late. He'd go back and forth between combing his hand through her hair, and rubbing her belly bump. He couldn't think of life without Yellow, which terrified him. After about an hour, he went to the restroom. He didn't _use_ the restroom, her just sat there. He rubbed his temples and tried to figure out what to do. It drove him insane when he couldn't help someone.

"Red?" he heard his wife call.

Before he could answer, she opened the bathroom door. She clenched her robe and smiled sweetly at him.

"What are you doing, Red?" she giggled.

"Just thinking," he sighed.

"Can I think with you?" she inquired.

Before he gave an answer, she walked toward him and seated herself across his lap.

"I know you're worried, Red." Yellow stated. "I just don't know why."

Was she kidding? He was bewildered that she would say such a thing! _Why would he be worried?_ She had cancer for goodness sake! He didn't know how long he had with her. He looked her square in the face with a shocked expression, and then he looked at the baby bump. It was certainly growing. Five months into pregnancy, and she honestly didn't look too bad, just a little thicker around the abdomen. He felt the bump for a minute.

"You seem to like the baby," she smiled, "you won't keep your hands away from it."

"Because it's my fault you're pregnant."

"What?" she quietly asked. "Red, you make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"It isn't," he quickly reassured her. "I've always wanted kids, but...I want you to be okay, too. And one of you has to suffer in order to keep the other healthy."

"Red..."

"I can't imagine life without you, Yellow," he stated. "I can't do it."

She placed her hands on his cheeks, lifting his distraught face to see hers. She wore a sad smile, which only upset him more. Giggling awkwardly, she kissed his nose.

"Listen, Red," she started, "you lived fourteen years without me. Surely you can go the rest of your life with our baby."

"But that's the thing," he replied, "it'll need a mother. And I'll need a wife. And nobody but you can fill that position."

She kept quiet for a moment. She let him speak. All he needed to do was rant about life without her. It brought tears-happy tears-to her eyes. He talked about when they met, when he saved her, when she saved him, when he figured out that she was a girl...everything. Yellow honestly didn't know how much she meant to him. She seemed to be his world. And, honestly, he was hers.

"Then can I make a promise?" she asked once he was done. "I promise to keep you happy, so long as you promise to keep the baby healthy. And, as a bonus, I'll do my very finest to keep myself healthy."

"I promise," he said.

"Good," she giggled. "Can we go to sleep now? I'm tired."

"Well, why do you need me there to help you sleep?" he inquired with large eyes.

"It doesn't feel the same without your arms there."

With that, he grinned, planting kisses on her cheek, which caused her to laugh. He picked her up bridal style, and they went off to sleep.

**-\[=]/-**

Blue threw a baby shower for Yellow. Nobody could believe that she was pregnant, especially when she had cancer. However, that didn't stop them from buying gifts upon gifts for them! Eventually, all the gifts were opened and Yellow and her husband thanked everybody, so they could talk now.

"Yellow, I forgot how adorable you look with short hair," Blue complimented. "When you're cured, you should keep it short!"

"Thank you, Blue," Yellow giggled. "How are you and Green doing? I'm sorry I haven't been able to catch up with everyone recently."

"You have a perfect excuse," Blue winked. "We're fine. No spousal disputes yet!"

"Really?" Platinum queried. "That's amazing."

Yellow smiled softly. She missed being around all of her friends.

With the boys, Red had his hands full with answering any questions the men had for him. That was awkward, considering Yellow was the one who had cancer, not him. He didn't know how to answer their questions.

"You sure don't know all that much about your wife," Green insulted.

"I don't know much about her condition," Red retaliated. "I know everything about _her_, though."

"Do you know the baby's gender yet?" Gold inquired.

"No," Red sighed, "no names either."

Here they were, in the eighth month, and not having any idea whatsoever to name their child. It frightened him to no end. He was terrified something may go wrong with the pregnancy, that either Yellow or the baby would be hurt. He seemed to wonder that a lot. It never left his mind. But then he saw Yellow with her friends, and he smiled.

"But we'll be fine," he stated. "We'll be just fine."

**-\[=]/-**

Yellow didn't get very many mood swings for a pregnant woman. Honestly, she was always either content or beaming. Red had gotten used to the fact that she and the baby were doing fine. At night, he realized they would both be completely healthy, mostly because of the way the couple slept. Yellow and Red fell asleep in each other's arms, facing one another. This caused her belly to be right on his, which he didn't mind. He rubbed her stomach all the time anyway. And during the night, each of them would wake up when the baby kicked. Red could directly feel it through his own stomach.

"It's saying 'hi Daddy!'" Yellow giggled.

"How do I say hi back?" Red chuckled.

"Try Morse Code." she joked.

However, Red _would_ do Morse Code, which amused them both.

And, one night, instead of a kick, the baby did much more. Yellow woke up in a puddle, which crawled its way to Red's leg, waking him up in a startling way.

"I think it's time," Yellow stated.

**-\[=]/-**

After a large amount of stress, screaming, hand-squeezing, and shoving at the pelvis, a baby was born. Yellow was sweating buckets by the end of it all. A nurse took the baby up, cleansed it, weighed it, and wrapped it in a blanket. She giggled when she noticed his eyes. The couple was dumbfounded. What was so funny about their baby?

"Can we see it?" Red asked.

"Of course!" the nurse laughed, placing the child delicately into Red's arms.

"Oh, I see," Red smirked, "he's got orange eyes, Yellow."

"Really?" she queried.

Red handed the child to his mother, where his face was caressed by the pad of a loving mother's thumb. Yellow giggled at her son's eyes.

"We've got a perfect name," Yellow stated. "If you'd like to name him that."

"Orange?" Red asked, which obtained a nod. "Orange it is."

The nurse wrote the boy's name on a certificate and handed it to the doctor. Baby Orange had jet black hair-like his father's-and orange eyes. Yellow held him close to him as Red walked around to them both.

"I'm sorry I didn't think the pregnancy would go correctly." Red whispered to Yellow.

"It's okay," Yellow smiled, kissing his cheek. "I know you were just worried. Thank you for keeping us healthy."

That reminded her of something. She asked the doctor for chemotherapy again. He nodded, asking Red to take Orange and step out of the room. He nodded, kissed his wife, and left. The doctor-balancing Yellow through it all-ran some tests to see how her cancer was coming along. After all the tests were done, he looked at the charts and became incredibly dumbfounded.

"This is shocking," he muttered.

"What is it?" Yellow asked worriedly. She hoped she hadn't gotten worse.

"Ma'am, I-I don't know how to explain this, but..." the doctor paused. "You're cancer-free."

**-\[=]/-**

"He's so peaceful," Yellow stated, watching Orange nap in his crib. They had all gotten home hours ago. She hadn't told Red the news yet.

"Just like his mom," Red chuckled. "Didn't you say you had something important to tell me?"

She grinned the largest she could, and grabbed his hand in order to drag him into the hallway. She calmly shut the baby's door, and gleefully hopped up and down. Red looked at his wife uncertainly. He honestly wasn't sure what news she had for him. No, not in the slightest. He glanced at her hair. He sure would miss her hair once it started falling out again. He adored playing with it. However, if it meant she would get better, then it was definitely worth it. He was pulled back to the real world for a slight moment. He'd forgotten to ask her what she needed.

"I'm sorry," he apologized embarrassedly. "I was thinking of something. What'd you need to tell me, Yellow?"

"Red," she giggled. "I'm cancer-free!"

Red looked at her once more, but this time with surprise written all over his face. She beamed at his expression, and danced around just a bit.

"Really?" Red inquired. "L-Like..._really_ cancer-free? Incredibly, completely, will-live-out-your-days-happily cancer-free?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Yellow exclaimed.

She gasped, covered her mouth and looked behind her, listening carefully. No, Orange was still asleep. She beamed again, giggling endlessly. Red grinned ear-to-ear, almost covering his face. He giddily picked up his wife, and spun her around. For the first time in almost two years, they were happy at the same time, Red couldn't wait to start life with her and the baby.

**-\[=]/-**

**Hmm...not my best work. :/ I think I started 2013 with a To Kill a Mockingbird fic...and now I'm ending it with PokeSpe. XD**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**God bless you all! Look forward to the New Year and live with God in every moment! :)**


End file.
